


三次胡佛被人怀疑他是gay,一次他被抓住了

by zoe14



Category: J. Edgar (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe14/pseuds/zoe14
Summary: 伟大的FBI局长并不是没有被人怀疑过，好在他总能化险为夷。一：学校的后辈
Relationships: Clyde Tolson/J. Edgar Hoover
Kudos: 2





	三次胡佛被人怀疑他是gay,一次他被抓住了

（一）  
Edgar没想到原本计划的完美晚饭会变成如今这幅模样。  
"Clyde，快尝一下这道蒸蛋清配白松露。这家的厨师对于松露的要求很高，不是当天第一批的他就不用。你知道这玩意儿很容易失去水分的。”  
“我知道，Edgar。”Clyde淡淡地陈述道。尽管语气平淡，但他还是低头尝了一下。  
Edgar松了一口气。自从上次他们俩吵架以后，两个人之间的气氛一直没有缓和。具体是因为什么，Edgar已经很难回忆起来了，好像是因为林德伯格案件，为了这个他们已经发生过太多的争执了。Edgar也知道自己口不择言经常会说出一些伤人的话，但他实在不是一个擅长道歉的人，只能做出一些示好的态势。万幸的是，Clyde往往也会原谅他。从某种方面来说，原谅的太过于轻易了，要是换一个人，绝对不会轻放过他。每次这个时候，Edgar总会感谢Clyde面对自己似乎无限的耐心。  
“嗨，Edgar。没想到能在这里能见到你。”Grant不知道突然从哪里冒了出来。Edgar很想恶狠狠地让这个烦人精走开，但可惜自己还没有权势滔天到这个地步。他只能伸出手，努力装作没有被人打破好心情：“你也是，Grant。有什么新闻吗？”  
“让我来介绍一下，这是乔治华盛顿大学法学院的Evan Lightwood，刚刚毕业。我记得你也来自那里？”  
“的确。你好，Mr. Lightwood。”Edgar礼貌地与这位年轻人握了握手。  
"你好，Mr. Hoover。”  
“要是没有什么事......”  
“请恕我无理，不过我没认错的话，这位是Mr. Clyde Tolson是吗？”  
“是的，我是。”Clyde眼睛亮了起来。  
“我记得您也是我校的杰出校友”。这位年轻人显得格外热情，“我非常敬仰您，尤其是在关于林德伯格案件上。”

Edgar不是很习惯眼下这个场景，以往年轻人趋之若鹜的对象往往是他自己，他遭遇过不少次在街上被狂热粉丝拦住的情况，但Clyde却是第一次。当然，被写在漫画里的是伟大的胡佛探长，身穿一身风衣飒气地将犯人绳之以法，而不是他身边的助理。Clyde正和这个年轻人热切地交谈着，Edgar不安地发现，这个Evan可能拥有一副英俊的面庞。毕竟，柔顺的黑发和立体的颧骨往往被视为美好的特征，虽然此时Edgar只觉得他的所有特质都彰显了野心。  
于是现在，一顿精心准备的和好晚餐，变成Clyde与一个不知哪里来的野小子侃侃而谈。Edgar想着打断，但是这样做，一来，显得太过于小家子气，二来，Clyde也难得那么开心。已经有数天，Edgar没有看见过他露出如此轻松愉悦的神情了。FBI繁重的工作是一部分，那样超重的工作量能让任何一个正常人感到窒息。Edgar也明白，自己是Clyde不开心的很大一部分原因，他太顽固，太偏执，不容许任何人质疑自己的权威，他怀疑Clyde在自己身边感到越来越累。难得遇到这样一个敬仰自己的后辈，Clyde值得好好享受他人的赞赏。  
当然，如果他有沉醉在Clyde熟练优雅的社交仪态里，那完全不是他的问题。  
“Mr.Tolson。拜托，叫我Evan就好。我实在对您的那些故事很感兴趣，如果可以的话，可以邀请您共进晚餐吗？我也有朋友很仰慕您。”  
“Mr. Lightwood，很抱歉打断您。我和Clyde还有公事要做，不能奉陪。如果有邀请，欢迎您致电FBI，我们很乐意传授知识给美国未来的一代。”Edgar站了起来，给了年轻人一个礼貌的笑容。“我们走吧，Clyde。”  
Evan投来一副了然的神情，Edgar耐着脾气没有发作。这个乳臭未干的小孩以为自己在做什么，不知天高地厚的年轻人，在公开场合就敢邀请一个刚见一面的成年男性共进晚餐，他不如直接就把“I am a daffodil”写在脸上。

他大步急匆匆地离开俱乐部，对司机挥了挥手，“我会走回去。”  
“Edgar，你以为自己在做什么？”Clyde急匆匆地赶了出来，露出不认同的神色，“说真的，什么又惹你发怒了。这段时间以来你变得越来越难以捉摸了。”  
“我？”Edgar生气地说。“你没看见他在做什么吗？”  
“他在做什么？”Clyde疑惑不解。  
面对他这样的神色，Edgar发现自己很难继续生气下去。“你才应该是我们两个人中更细心的那个，但是你却发现不了这么明显的事。”他小声说道，生着闷气低头向前走。  
“那就请麻烦你为我指点一下迷津。”  
“一个刚毕业的毛头小子，仰慕FBI的一位高级官员。这场景有没有让你感到有一点熟悉？”  
“哦。”Clyde听起来并没有减少疑惑。  
“他......”Edgar艰难发出声，“他另有目的。而且他有所怀疑。”  
“怀疑？”Clyde震惊，“Edgar，你是指？”  
“刚刚我可能，表现的过于充满保护欲了，超出了上司和下属。”  
“该死。我们应该做些什么？”  
“Clyde！”Edgar大喊，“这不是重点！”  
“不是吗？那你为何......”  
Edgar什么也没说，默默向前走着，任两人中间的空气凝固着。过了大约一分钟，他开了口，“他很高。”  
“谁？”  
“他也很年轻。年轻人不像我一样容易出汗。”Edgar不安地瞥向一旁，“看起来是那种经常锻炼的人。举止也十分优雅。”  
“哦，Edgar。”Clyde的声音听起来充满了宠溺。  
“他的头发也比我茂盛。”  
“停下，你现在听起来开始不可理喻了。”Clyde的声音带上了笑声。  
他为什么完全没有把这个当作一回事。Edgar停住了脚步，生气地哼哼，“我已经到了，你应该回去你自己的地方了。”  
Clyde垮了一步进了他的房门，反手把门关上了。  
“你有没有听见我和你说的话？”  
“Edgar，”Clyde盯着他的眼睛，“你在我心中，相比于其他所有人，永远拥有着不可撼动的地位。”  
又到了这种时候，Clyde扮演那个体贴温柔的角色，让自己失去所有争辩的力气。  
“你是那个独一无二的，对我来说。”  
Edgar无法抗拒那个轻柔的拥抱。

第二天，他们俩人坐在沙发上一起读报的时候，Clyde突然略有所思：“事实上，我还挺喜欢那样的。”  
“什么？”  
“你总是在这方面说的不多，我不能确定。尤其是你对那些女人逢迎的时候，我真的怀疑那都是我在臆想。”  
“Clyde！那不是......”  
“现在我知道了。”Clyde笑着，“或者说，比以前知道的更清楚些。”  
“你总是看起来胜券在握，难得表现的一副气急败坏的样子。”他用手托住下巴，“也许我该给这个年轻人提供一次机会。”  
Edgar只能无奈地看着他：“我不会让它发生。”  
“不是晚餐。”Clyde看起来得意极了，“一个实习机会。你知道，出于感谢的目的。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 由于太冷，随缘居只有8篇（还是12年左右），因此自割腿肉。说起来还是小李和艾米锤的基片，热度也太低了，艾米锤兢兢业业和德普、小李、亨亨搞了那么多年bromance，最后居然把甜茶带火了简直匪夷所思。  
> 虽然写出来以后感觉局长像个傲娇但我不是有意的。感觉在文里局长一直在生气，像个愤怒的火鸡一样。Clyde是个情话小王子，他本来在两人关系里就是偏感性的那个。局长像是那种背地里做很多事，但是表面上不说的人。就让Clyde负责浪漫的part吧。  
> 虽然打的是TBC但是后续遥遥无期，如果有人留言我可能会更吧。


End file.
